The number of devices and systems that are provided in a modern operating room or other medical treatment facility for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes has constantly increased over time. The functions provided by these devices and systems are increasing, and the quantity of information made available to surgical and other staff, and required to be processed by them, is also growing. Therefore there are efforts to integrate functions previously fulfilled by numerous separate devices into fewer devices and systems; to improve the arrangement of devices and systems; to display information, which previously was provided at different locations, in a common location and geared as far as possible to a specific situation, in particular on viewing screens of constantly increasing size; and in general to improve ergonomic qualities.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,452 describes an attachment for ceiling-suspended equipment in an operating theater. The stationary ends of girders can be bolted to tracks running in the ceiling, which can also carry cables.
In patent DE 299 03 798 U1, an arrangement is described for moving devices in the clinical area. A powered driver runs along a track mounted on a wall and thus draws a power-coupled device, which stands on runner wheels on the floor, from an anesthesiology area, for example, to an operating room.
Patent DE 197 19 349 A1 discloses a medical work area having a mechanically movable projector for projecting images onto a rollable projection surface.
In DE 200 01 134 U1, a surgical system is described having a virtual touch screen, gesture recognition, a video projector and a projection surface. The video projector can be situated on a track device or secured in stationary manner. The video projector and display surfaces can be movable by power.